yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Dimmy
is a Rank E, Wind-attribute Yo-kai of the Shady tribe and the Onnen tribe in ''Yo-kai Watch 4. Dimmy evolves into Blandon starting at Level 24. Appearances Video games *''Yo-kai Watch: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 2: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 4: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Busters 2: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch: Medal Wars: Playable Yo-kai. Anime series *Yo-kai Watch anime series: Recurring Yo-kai. Biology Dimmy is a ninja Yo-kai. His body is simple, a rectangular figure with a tail instead of legs. His yellow eyes are clear from what appears to be a face hole or mask, which is roofed by what appears to be a metal headband. The rest of his body is a solid purple. He has a sword on his back. He has big hands and long arms as well. He looks like he is coming out of his shadow. In ''Yo-kai Watch 2: Fleshy Souls, an alternate appearance of Dimmy can be found, which has an oval placed on his metal headband. This Dimmy has the skill Wavy Body instead of Secrecy. Dimmy has an excessively passive personality, often expressing a wish to stay out of everything and everyone's way. In the games, Dimmy causes the Inspirited victim to become completely unnoticed by others around them, even if the victim is directly next to people. In the anime, Dimmy's possession has a different effect: the Inspirited victim takes on a dispirited appearance with hollow eyes and mouth, and even their physical appearance becomes slightly grey and discolored. They begin to exhibit the same behavior as Dimmy, wishing to be left alone and refusing to do anything asked of them, desiring to stay out of everyone's way. A variant happens to Dazzabel, who although becomes grey, the only thing that seems to happen to her is that her bow falls off, since this Yo-kai lacks eyeballs. Profile Yo-kai Watch animation series Dimmy first makes his appearance in Yo-kai Dazzabel & Yo-kai Dimmy when he had possessed Jibanyan. Nate and Whisper noticed the change in Jibanyan's behavior, but don't realize he's possessed. Later, they have trouble with Dazzabel, who has possessed Nate's mother. While his mother is on her way to school, Whisper then reveals that Dimmy was their best chance of defeating Dazzabel and saving Nate from humilitation. It was then that they realize that Jibanyan was possessed by Dimmy, so Nathan summons Jibanyan to get Dimmy. Unfortunately, Dimmy possessed Nate as he is summoned by proxy along with Jibanyan, leaving Dimmy, Nate and Jibanyan despondent and unwilling to interfere with Dazzabel. Whisper ends up forcibly pushing Dimmy towards Dazzabel, which causes his greying ability to affect her and her bow falls off and she loses her umbrella. This change in Dazzabel upsets her so much, her possession is dispelled and her Yo-kai Medal falls out. Dimmy decides to timidly offer Nate his Yo-kai Medal as well. In The New Yo-kai Watch, Dimmy was seen in Yo-kai-lifornia where he is among the Yo-kai waiting in line for the release of the Yo-kai Watch Model Zero. After 173 episodes since his debut, he was finally first summoned by Nate in EP187 to confront Gorgeous Ambassador. ''Yo-kai Watch'' Dimmy appears in the Catwalk, the Desolate Lane, and under vending machines and cars everywhere in Uptown Springdale. ''Yo-kai Watch 2'' Dimmy appears under cars,in garbage cans/boxes and under vending machines in Breezy Hills. ''Yo-kai Watch 3'' Dimmy appears in grass spots in Breezy Hills, in Shoppers Row, on Mt. Wildwood and in Downtown Springdale. He can also be freed from the Dream Roulette using a Blue Coin. Game Data Evolution Fusion Stats | hp = | power = | spirit = | defence = | speed = }} Attribute Tolerance Moveset Quotes *'Befriended' (Yo-kai Watch): ''"Let me be your man in the shadows..."'' *'Befriended (''Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble): "I'd like to watch over you from the shadows... If that's OK with you..."'' *'''Being traded:"Hehehe... How many in this town do you think will notice me?"'' *'Loafing: '"Eh..." *'Receiving food (favorite): '"Good..." *'Receiving food (normal):' "Not much to say." *'Receiving food (disliked): ''' "Much too rich..."'' Etymology * "Jimmy" is both a common Western name and a homophone with . * "Dimmy" is a portmanteau of dim and the male name Jimmy. * In Spanish, "Nomevén" are the words together of the phrase "no me ven"'' ("They do not see me"). Origin Dimmy's appearance is based on that of a '' . Additionally, both his powers and his thin, flat frame emerging from a shadow could be a play on the expression kage ga usui (literally "having a thin shadow"), which means "barely standing out, fading in the background". Trivia * In the box for the Bandai figures, his name is spelled as "Jimii". * A recurring gag has Dimmy and Dazzabel being spotted together. **For example, When Hailey Anne and Usapyon investigate the deaths of Negatibuzz, Suspicioni and Dimmy, Dazzabel and Toiletta are the culprits. When lining up for the new Yo-kai Watch, Dimmy is seen beside Dazzabel and both along with other yo kais in line get thrown out by K'mon-K'mon **It might be possible if they’re in love or probably friends. * Dimmy is voiced by in the English dub. See also *Blandon *Nul In other languages *Thai: จิมี่ Category:Shady Tribe Category:Rank E Yo-kai Category:Male Characters Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Rice Balls Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Category:Ranger Role Yo-kai Category:Wind-attribute Yo-kai Category:Sword Yo-kai Category:Purple Yo-kai Category:Nate's World Category:Onnen Tribe Category:Humanoid Yo-kai Category:Onechanside